Two Sides To A Kingdom
by UnicornWithADumbUsername
Summary: Meet NightSong, a bat pony living in the Everfree Forest. One night, when she was finding a place to sleep, she found three ponies camping out in the middle of the woods. The bat pony then becomes buddies with them, and Equestria sees a special kind of friendship, a friendship between two races.


***Disclaimer; I do not own Hasbro or their My Little Pony series***

Chapter 1: Everfree Friend

Though it was dark and terrifying, she could make her way through safely. Her hooves were starting to ache from all the walking and fallen branches. The foals hooves where also tripping on her pitch black cape, hiding her from anypony, or monster. She preferred to stay hidden. It was midnight, and she was looking for somewhere to sleep in peace. High above the trees was a full moon, and all around it were the small, sparkling lights of stars. Luna would be there, in her dreams if she fell asleep in the morning.

o0o

At last, she had found it! The perfect little place up in the trees for her to sleep. She quickly took off her cape, her beautiful silver wings shimmered in the moonlight. She was a pretty young bat pony, with a silver coat, and a white mane, many colts had fallen for her. She took a few steps backward, to get the right angle. Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, she was rocketing to the top of the forest, her long white tail behind her. She burst through the roof of the forest, making quite a sound. But when she turned to get to her spot, she heard a distant scream. "Somepony's in trouble!" she thought, "I gotta go help!" And with that, she zoomed to the source of the sound. But by the time she got there, she could see three ponies sitting around a campfire, with their sleeping bags next to each of them...But...They were...Laughing?!

One of them, was a simple orange pony, with a short pink tail and mane - she was laughing her head off! The second, with a yellow coat and red hair, she could recognize that one, but didn't quite remember why. And lastly, the third, she seemed younger the the two, she had a curly purple mane and tail that had small pink stripes through it.

All three of the ponies where laughing! "Why?... Why are they laughing" The bat pony thought to herself.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed the orange one.

"What even was that?!" she snorted.

The white pony's face turned red. "Your snorting SweetieBelle!" chuckled the yellow one.

" Really?!" asked the white one, giggling.

"You know, this was fun, we should do again sometime!" said the yellow one.

"Yeah AppleBloom! Added the orange one. " We should!"

"Oh I don't know you guys... we might get caught by ApplJack, or Rairity or-" Before the white one could finish, the yellow one cut in saying "Why on earth would Rairity be out here?! We all know that she hates the outdoors!"

"I guess you're right AppleBloom, why would she be out here? - If it even was her..." said Scootaloo with a grin on her face.

"Oh yeah, I gotta hear this!" thought the bat pony, comfortably perched on a thick branch.

"Have you forgotten?... The evil Queen Crisalis was never actually defeated..." Scootaloo began. AppleBloom looked at her, with a small smirk on her face, while SweetieBelle stared at the orange one, waiting for more. "Someponies say, that she is seceretly making a new hive..." she said quietly " Right under our very noses!" she yelled,shaking the forest.

"Pffffftt! Yeah right!" said AppleBloom, "We haven't seen her since what? When we where little?"

"I-I dunno, Applebloom... it seem reasonable to m-me..." muttered the quiet little white pony sitting next to her, squeezing a stuffed animal.

"How can you say it's fake?!" yelled Scootaloo, "It has to be true!-somepony told me." she argued,

" She probably went somewhere else- to steal somepony else's magic!" AppleBloom yelled back "Er - love, or whatever they have!"Scootaloo and AppleBloom where standing up now, probably to argue some more.

The quiet bat pony was watching their argument, when she heard a nearby howl.

"What was that?" Asked Scootaloo quietly.

"Timber Wolves!" Shouted SweetieBelle.

"Oh no! What do we do?!" Said Scootaloo, who was scared out of her wits. Then, the small bat pony heard some slight rustling in the tall grass behind her, and to her right,and left, and everywhere! she and the three ponies were surrounded! she looked down at the trunk of her tree, and saw a timber wolf inching closer and closer to the ponies. And soon, they were surrounded! "What am I supposed to do?..." The bat pony thought.

SweetieBelle screamed once more.

And without thinking, the bat spread her wings and darted in front of them. Her golden eyes blazed in anger. "How dare you you?!" She yelled. She ran towards the wolf in front of her. Turned around and bucked it in the face."You!" She yelled at it. "Don't!" She said bucking the timber wolf, "Touch them!" And with that last kick, it, and the rest of it's pack ran back into the shadows.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Scootaloo, "How did you do that?!"

"Oh...um, I just bucked it..." said the bat pony. She turned to see the three ponies. AppleBloom looked curious, and SweetieBelle looked terrified.

While Scootaloo stepped closer, amazed by the whole thing. She was a few feet away from the bat pony now.

She would have been able to shake her hoof if it weren't for AppleBloom, who pulled her backwards by the tail. "You should know not to trust weird mysterious creatures from the Everfree forest by now!" AppleBloom whispered to to her, "Who knows! She might just be here to hurt us!"

"Yeah right!" Scootaloo shot back, "She literally just saved our skin! What's so evil about that?!" Scootaloo asked, taking her tail away from AppleBloom. "Sorry." She said, looking at the bat mare."Um, what your name?..."

The bat pony held out her silver hoof. "I'm NightSong." She said happily.

"NightSong?" Asked SweetieBelle. "I've never heard a name like that before!" She said going over to shake her hooAsked "I'm SweetieBelle, and these are my friends, AppleBloom and Scootaloo!"

AppleBloom inched a little closer, "Hey..." She said.

"Hello! So, um, can you tell is how you did that? Scootaloo asked. "You know, how uh, how you bucked that wolf? And how you-" Before she finished, AppleBloom cut her off.

"You need to not ask so many dumb questions!" She said, and covered Scootaloo's mouth. "We should get going now, and it's not because of her," she said calmly, "It's because I'm afraid that AppleJack might find us here!"

"She's right Scootaloo," said SweetieBelle. "We should go back to the treehouse."

"Aw man!" Said Scootaloo, looking disappointed. "I wanted to see you again - can, we see you again?..." She looked at NightSong.

"Depends!" Answered the bat pony. "If you ever need me..." She said reaching for her necklace, "Blow onto this." She handed Scootaloo a small purple jewel.

"How?" Asked Scootaloo, staring at the necklace in front of her.

"Like this." She said blowing on it. Then, the bat pony disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"Where? Why? How? What?..." Was all the cutie mark crusaders could say. Until they heard NightSong's voice behind them. "Peekaboo!" She said smiling.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Scootaloo, "That's so cool! Could you show me how?"

"Well..." Said the bat pony, looking down. "I don't think so, besides, pony's usually sleep during the night, also, I have to go home soon..."

"Oh..." Whispered Scootaloo." Well, I guess we should, right guys?" She looked back at the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Yeah." Said AppleBloom, putting her hoof on SweetieBelle's shoulder. "We should." Then, all three of the Cutie Mark Crusaders went into their tents, and fell asleep. The little bat made stayed there for a few more seconds, then turned around, and flew home.


End file.
